Paranormal Avatar
by Jeannette Michelle Earth Water
Summary: 'Aang solo necesitas ¡Vacaciones!... Qué extraña señora... iAah!... le dimos oxigeno... fue por lo mismo asfixia por falta de aire limpio... ¡Que hiciste!... No puede ser... Katara... Toph no hagas esto... ¿Creíste que esos mocosos me iban a secuestrar?... ¡Vete al infierno!... te amo... jamás vamos a volver... gemelas... Yo soy la elegida...Katara esta muerta'


**Summary: ''PR**: Aang solo necesitas ¡Vacaciones!... Lo he pensado Sokka y... Qué extraña señora... iAaah!... le dimos oxigeno... _fue por lo mismo asfixia por falta de aire limpio..._ ¡Que hiciste!... No puede ser... Katara... Toph no hagas esto... ¿¡Creíste que esos mocosos me iban a secuestrar!?... ¡Vete al infierno!... te amo... jamás vamos a volver... gemelita gemelita... Yo soy la elegida... tomen esto y pónganlo en su pecho... Sangre y sangre por doquier... ¡Tiene que ser antes de la media noche!... Me temo que Katara está muerta...''

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no es de mi propiedad es de Mike y Bryan.

Tiene algunos toques de actividad con un poco de mis toques ya que a mí me gusta el suspenso (no me crean rara xD) y me gusta mucho avatar y fueron 20 páginas de Word aunque no me crean.

**Aviso: **Tiene contenido que para algunos son muy sensibles y no son aptos para menores de edad (que digo si la escritora tiene 13 años). Disfruten.

* * *

**Paranormal Avatar**

- ¡Sokka! – Aang estaba más furioso que nunca en la vida.

- ¿Qué pasa calvito? – dijo Sokka teniendo a Toph en su regazo, usualmente se hicieron novios hace unos meses nadie se espero de esta pareja.

- ¿¡Como que qué pasó!? ¡Rompiste uno de mis más apreciada estatua que me regalos el monje Gyatso!

- Oye cálmate no es para tanto.

- Si pies ligeros solo era un trozo de metal con mugre, polvo y otras suciedades – dijo Toph haciendo no se que con la mano de Sokka sin importarle nada.

-¿¡Solo un trozo de metal!? ¡Eso era un tesoro de 2.000 años de antigüedad!

- ¿Que son esos gritos? – entro Katara con las manos en la cabeza.

- Pues Toph y yo estábamos tranquilos sentados en el sofá hablando tranquilamente hasta que llego tu calvito a interrumpir – dijo Sokka mientras se cruzaba los brazos y Toph se levantaba.

- Yo buscare algo de tomar – dijo Toph parándose del sillón yendo a la cocina restándole importancia al caso.

- Aang cariño cálmate se que era muy valioso para ti – dijo Katara en tono maternal mientras ponía sus dos manos en los hombros de Aang – Y Sokka te va a ayudar a arreglarlo – dijo viendo a su hermano con mirada seria.

- ¿Y por qué yo? – dijo Sokka poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- Porque tú fuiste el culpable – dijo Aang en tono serio

- ¿Y que podría para recompensarte? – Dijo poniéndose el dedo índice en su quijada - ¡Ya se! – Grito tan alto que Toph de mala suerte se asusto, uso sin querer tierra – control y rompió un cuadro, y su bebida mancho su ropa – Uy, lo siento cariño – Toph lo miro con cara asesina y se fue a cambiarse de ropa- Vamos de vacaciones.

- ¡Rompiste mi estatua y ¿tú piensas en vacaciones!?

- Mas o menos.

- Déjame pensarlo Sokka.

- Esta bien- y se tiro al sofá- Pero piénsalo bien.

- Si, si- dijo Aang dándose vuelta y rodando los ojos.

**_En la noche…_**

**_9:10 p.m_**

- Cariño, no puedo creer que lo diga pero… ¿tomaste en cuenta lo que dijo Sokka? – Dijo Katara recostada en el pecho de Aang en la cómoda cama que tenían – Digo sé que podría ser un comentario sarcástico de él o algo así pero si fuera verdad ¿Qué piensas?

- Bueno no suena tan mal pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí pero tratare de pensarlo- dijo Aang mientras acariciaba el cabello de Katara – Pero puede que acepte.

- Bueno mejor se lo dices mañana ahora a dormir – sonríe y le da un beso de buenas noches y se acomoda para dormir.

**_En la habitación de Sokka y Toph…_**

- ¿Era enserio lo que le dijiste a Aang? - dijo Toph sentada en la cama que compartía con Sokka.

- Si pero en realidad no era para calmarlo solo que tengo ganas de ir a pescar – Toph solo alzo una ceja, luego Sokka se acostó al lado de Toph – Ahora solo duérmete y piensa en… tierra o algo así- otra vez Toph algo una ceja y se acostó.

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

**_8:58 p.m_**

- Buenos días gente – dijo Sokka mientras daba un bostezo y estiraba los brazos.

- Sokka sabes que no debes hacer eso – dio Katara rodando los ojos.

- Buenos días – dijo Toph haciendo lo mismo que Sokka.

- Ya tengo en cuenta porque son pareja.

- Buenos días – dijo Aang bajando las escaleras – Buenos días cariño.

- Buenos días cariño – dijo Katara mientras le daba un beso de buenos días.

- Giaa! – dijeron Toph y Sokka al unísono.

- Oye Sokka he pensado en lo que me dijiste y no sería malo tomarnos unas vacaciones aunque sea por pocos días.

- ¡Genial! Partimos a la tarde.

- Wow, wow alto cola de caballo o sea que si dijera que no ¿igual partiríamos?

- Primero es _cola de lobo guerrero _y segundo tal vez – dijo el cola de caballo comiéndose toda su comida hasta dejar su plato limpio.

- Y ¿Ya sabes dónde vamos? – pregunto Toph muy curiosa.

- Si, vamos a Las Islas Darkness.

-¿Y donde rayos queda esa isla? – pregunto Toph levantando una ceja.

- Cerca de la Nación del Fuego, llevaremos a Zuko.

- Pero Zuko tiene pendientes no creo que venga.

- Claro que vendré – dijo Zuko bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritaron todos menos Zuko y Sokka.

- Zuko ¿Cómo entraste? – dijo Katara poniéndose una mano en su pecho.

- Sokka me abrió la puerta y me quede dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes.

- Ven les dije que vendría.

-¿Y que pasara con la Nación del Fuego? – dijo Aang.

- Le deje a cargo el puesto a Goku.

- Bueno que esperamos… ¡a empacar!

**_En la tarde…_**

**_5:27 p.m_**

- Bueno Appa ya está listo ¿ya llevan todo su equipaje?

- Si – dijeron todos al unisonó.

Todos subieron a Appa, cuando Aang dijo un ''_Yip – Yip'' _el bisonte salió volando, al llegar a la isla.

- Wow que isla tan rara pero al menos tiene playa – dijo Aang.

- Entremos.

Cuando entraron todos se sorprendieron, la casa era grande, elegante y moderna.

- Que linda – dijo Katara.

- Y muy a gusto.

-Bienvenidos – de allí apareció una señora tras ellos.

- ¡Aaaahhh!- todos gritaron.

- ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Zuko.

- Soy Katrina – era una señora entre 60 y 65 años, tenía un moño puesto con un traje muy extraño color negro– Parece que les gusto mucho la casa es muy apreciado este lugar para mí es muy especial – dijo Katrina con una sonrisa algo terrorífica.

- Eh, bueno quiero presentarme soy…

- Aang– dijo Katrina sin quitarse esa sonrisa.

- Ah… eh ellos son mis amigos…

- Katara, Toph, Zuko y Sokka.

- Ah bueno creo que ya adivino – dijo Aang con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras los otros tenían cara de WTF? –

- Si bueno creo que ustedes se acomodaran mientras yo iré a mi casa.

- Si quiere yo la llevo...

- No tranquilo, yo puedo ir solo pero gracias.

- De nada.

-Adiós.

Cuando Katrina se retiro…

- Eh espere se…. – pero cuando Aang salió la señora había desaparecido.

- Que extraña… -

- Bien vamos a las habitaciones- todos subieron las escaleras y cada uno eligió su cuarto pero las parejas dormirían juntas y Zuko solo.

**_En la noche… _**

**_1:00 a.m_**

Todos estaban ya dormidos cuando de pronto…

**_Tun… tun… tun… _**

Pasos se escucharon…

- Aang ¿escuchaste eso? – dijo Katara un poco asustada.

- Debe ser Zuko que no encuentra como dormir-

**_Tun… tun… tun…_**

- Pero debe hacer tanto ruido mejor iré a ver- cuando Aang abrió la puerta asomo la cabeza vio por los lados y no había nadie así que decidió bajar pero… nada… no había nadie- Que extraño- al voltear se encontró a Zuko con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz- ¿Siempre tienes que asustar?

- Lo siento pero ¿qué haces aquí abajo?

- Escuche pasos y creí que eras tú-

- Yo no he salido de mi habitación sino hasta ahora-

- Que extraño- los dos subieron las escaleras aun con la sospecha. Aang llego a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Que era? – pregunto Katara

- No era nada cariño, creo que era el piso que rechinaba y sonaba como si fueran pasos.

- De acuerdo-

**_1:45 a.m_**

**_En la habitación de Sokka y Toph…_**

La pareja dormía plácidamente…

**_Tun… tun… tun…_**

Suenan otra vez los pasos y se escucha el rechinamiento de la puerta y extrañamente el cabello de Toph parecía ser hundido como si lo acariciaban de repente el cabello de Toph se levanta y cae rústicamente, a Toph le incomodó y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

**_En la mañana…_**

**_8:45 a.m_**

- Buenos días a todos- dijo Aang bajando las escaleras.

- Hola- dijo Toph sobándose el cabello con meca de dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Aang poniendo un brazo en la cintura de Katara.

- Siento como si mi cabello fuera jalado con una aspiradora- dijo Toph aun con la mano en el cabello.

-Ya se te pasara-

- Oye Sokka no me agarres la comida así, devuélvemela- dijo Zuko con un tono molesto-

- Te descuidaste- dijo Sokka en tono burlón-

- Sokka dásela- dijo Katara

- Pero se descuido- dijo Sokka en defensa

- Sokka…-

-Sokka da-me-la- Dijo Zuko muy furioso y allí empezaron los gritos-

- ¡Cállense!- dijo Toph furiosa pero nadie le prestó atención y se unió a los grito.

Gritos y gritos hasta que…

**_¡PLAM!_**

El vaso de vidrio se rompió así solo.

Todos se quedaron viendo los vidrios.

- No vuelvas a quitarme mi comida- dijo Zuko aun viendo los vidrios rotos.

- Tranquilos yo lo recojo- dijo Katara agarrando el cepillo de barrer.

- Te ayudo- dijo Aang agarrando el palo.

**_2:00 p.m_**

Toph, Zuko y Aang salieron a comprar algo de comer y Katara y Sokka se quedaron en la casa, Sokka veía el partido y Katara se alistaba para darse un baño.

**_En el baño…_**

Katara ya había abierto la bañera, se quito la bata la puso en el colgadero, metió un pie para medir la temperatura y se metió.

A los pocos minutos Katara ya se había relajado completamente de pronto la luz comienza a titilar y se apaga Katara ve el bombillo y cuando se enciende otra vez pone la vista al frente y ve a una mujer metida con ella al frente; la mujer tenía la cara sangrando toda y la cara tenia rastros de pudrición.

- ¡Aaah!- Sokka sale saltando del mueble y va corriendo hacia el baño, entra de golpe y ve a su hermana recostada en la pared sentada en el piso acurrucada, y con el paño puesto temblando de miedo.

- ¿Qué paso Katara por qué gritaste?- Katara no pudo hablar pero pudo señalar la bañera que estaba tapada con la cortina. Sokka va a paso lento hacia la bañera y retira la cortina pero… _no había nada._

- Katara aquí no hay nada- dijo Sokka ayudando a su hermana levantarse.

- Sokka no me digas loca pero vi a una mujer herida horriblemente que no te puedes imaginar… la vi allí justo en frente mío dentro de la bañera- dijo Katara tratando de calmarse, Sokka la abraza de lado y la lleva a su habitación.

- Tranquila Kat solo vístete-

- De acuerdo- Sokka está a punto de retirarse – Aguarda- Sokka se para otra vez a la entrada de la habitación- No le digas a nadie sobre esto en especial a Aang.

-Está bien- dijo Sokka cerrando la puerta y se fue dejando a Katara sola-

**_5:05 p.m_**

Todos se encontraban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión.

- Oigan no sé si les parezca extraño pero… no he visto más a Katrina- dijo Aang sentado al lado de su novia-

- Si… que extraño- dijo Toph teniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Sokka con los brazos cruzados-

- Oye Toph, ¿ya no te duele el cabello? – Pregunto Zuko con tono burlón y como respuesta un golpe de Toph en la nuca- ¡Auch!-

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- dijo Toph irónicamente- Si, ya se me paso-

- Oye tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas – le dijo Aang a su novia-

-De acuerdo- dijo Katara dándole un corto beso en los labios-

-Yo aprovechare para comprar algo para el maldito dolor de cabeza- dijo Toph siguiendo a Aang-

-Yo iré con ella- dijo Zuko-

- Yo también tengo que ir ¿estarás bien?- le dijo Sokka a Katara-

- Si tranquilo solo ve – dijo Katara-

- De acuerdo, hasta luego Kat – dijo Sokka despeinando a su hermana-

- Adiós – dijo Katara acomodándose el pelo-

**_5:28 p.m_**

Katara se hallaba en su cuarto viendo televisión.

**_PUM_**

Katara se asusto tuvo miedo pero decidió salir a ver que era, bajo las escaleras no había nadie, subió y al entrar vio la televisión que se quedo en interferencia, se acerco a su cama pero cayó bruscamente al piso y fue jalada boca abajo rápidamente hacia un armario que había en el piso de abajo y fue encerrada allí, gritaba y gritaba por ayuda pero de repente los gritos pararon y paso por largos minutos allí callada, y encerrada.

**_5:40 p.m_**

- ¡Katara ya llegamos! – grito Aang

- ¿¡Katara!?- grito Sokka

- ¿¡Reina de Azúcar!? – grito Toph poniendo la bolsa de su remedio en la barra de la cocina

-¿¡Katara!?- grito Zuko

- ¿Katara?- dijo Aang entrando a su habitación y lo único que se encontró fue la televisión en gris- ¿Cariño? si este es un juego no es muy divertido para que sepas-

-¡Aaah!- grito por Toph – ¿Katara?

- ¿Qué paso?- dijo Zuko desesperado- ¡Katara! – Dijo Zuko entrando al armario y sacando a Katara en brazos inconsciente con los ojos en blanco-

- ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! – grito Zuko

- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijo Aang – Conteste, conteste-

-_ Hospital Schneider ¿Cuál es su emergencia?_

- Hola, mi nombre es Aang y mi novia esta inconsciente y se ve algo pálida por favor envíe una ambulancia de inmediato.

- _¿Cuál es su dirección?_

- Calle Ruderman, casa número 1 al frente de la playa.

- _Ya enviamos una ambulancia para allá ahora dígame ¿la chica esta respirando?_

- Con algo de dificultad pero respira-

- _ ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?_

- Katara

Luego se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia.

- ¡Ya llegaron!

Montaron a Katara a la ambulancia y Aang, y Sokka fueron con la ambulancia al hospital. Los enfermeros que estaban a dentro le arreglaron sus ojos aunque les costo y se lo cerraron.

- Amor se que vas a estar bien te lo prometo – le dijo Aang a Katara en el oído con lagrimas en sus ojos y acariciándole el cabello.

**_En el hospital…_**

- ¿Usted es el novio de la chica? – le dijo el doctor le dijo a Sokka.

- No, no, soy el hermano mayor, el es el novio de mi hermana – le dijo Sokka apuntando a Aang que estaba sentado al lado de él

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Aang con preocupación

- Bueno, la chica está bien, no tiene heridas ni nada debió ser por la falta de aire limpio que a veces a algunas personas son alérgicas o algo así.

- ¿Y va a estar bien?

- Si, ya le dimos oxígeno mañana podemos darle de alta y ahora díganme ¿alguien estuvo con ella?

- No que yo sepa, mis amigos y yo salimos a comprar unas cosas y le avisamos que podríamos llegar tarde- le explico Aang

- Bueno pero es muy extraño que ella estuviera encerrada en un armario sin que nadie la dejara allí encerrada.

- Eso mismo pensamos. Doctor Henderson ¿podemos entrar?- pregunto Aang

- Si claro adelante.

- Gracias.

Entraron a la habitación.

- Hola cariño ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor- dijo Katara con una tierna sonrisa.

- Oye el doctor me dijo que mañana te darán de alta.

- Que bien-

- Hola Reina de Azúcar ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Toph entrando a la habitación seguida por Zuko y Sokka.

- Muy bien Toph.

- Oye ya que vinieron todos ¿nos puedes contar lo que paso?- dijo Sokka del otro lado de la cama. Katara dio un suspiro y asintió.

- Lo que recuerdo fue que después que ustedes salieran yo fui al cuarto donde me hospedaba con Aang, encendí el TV y me senté en la cama luego escuche un ruido y me dispuse a revisar, al bajar revise toda la casa y no había nada, al subir vi que el Tv estaba en blanco al ir a la cama caí de la nada al suelo bruscamente y sentí que alguien me jalaba por las dos piernas no pude ver quién era y para ir al piso de abajo quien me estuviera jalando no me cargo ni nada tuve que soportar cada escalón en mi cara golpeándome y luego me encerraron en el armario, y grite por ayuda y vi que nadie me oía y grite y seguí gritando hasta que sentí un dolor horrible en una parte de mi espalda y de allí no recuerdo más.

- Descuida de igual forma ya paso y de ahora en adelante alguien tiene que estar contigo.

- De acuerdo papa- dijo Katara en forma sarcástica al final.

- De acuerdo- dijo Aang siguiendo de un beso en los labios a Katara- Descansa-

En eso Aang y los demás se retiraron y fueron a la casa donde se hospedaban.

Pero solo es el comienzo.

**_En la casa…_**

**_6:15 p.m_**

- Nunca me he preocupado pero esta vez es peor aunque me cueste decirlo- dijo Toph caminando de un lado a otro.

- Es raro pero como le habrá pasado eso horrible a Katara.

- Mejor averiguamos mañana- dijo Zuko

**_1:30 a.m_**

**_En la habitación de Toph y Sokka…_**

Mientras dormían…

**_Tun… tun… tun… _**

Otra vez los pasos.

La puerta se abre lentamente

La sabana donde cubría Toph poco a poco se iba retirando y el pie de Toph se movía como si alguien lo agarrara.

Algo iba jalando a Toph y mientras ella se iba saliendo de la cama cayó al suelo sentada y poco a poco se despertó y luego fue jalada rápidamente de la habitación.

- ¡Aaah! – fue gritando Toph mientras era jalada de los pies. Sokka, Aang y Zuko salieron corriendo de la habitación y trataban de salvar a Toph pero tarde… Toph ya se encontraba dentro del armario gritando y pidiendo ayuda cuando se escuchaba unos gruñidos feroces a dentro mientras los chicos trataban de abrir la puerta del armario pero era inútil y sintieron como los gritos de Toph iban disminuyendo hasta que no se escuchaba nada, lograron abrir la puerta y Toph estaba inconsciente, pálida, respirando con dificultad y los ojos en blanco… igual que Katara, a Sokka se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver a Toph así era demasiado para él, llamaron a la ambulancia, la ambulancia se llevo a Toph, Sokka fue con la ambulancia y Aang y Zuko se quedaron en la casa aun no creyendo lo que había pasado.

**_1:44 p.m_**

Suena el teléfono de Aang.

- ¿Hola?-

- _Soy Sokka solo les voy a decir que Toph está bien y que creen que le paso lo mismo que a Katara, asfixia por falta de aire limpio-_

- Bueno pero lo que importa es que está bien-

_- Cierto, y también les quería decir que me voy a quedar en el hospital para poder llevarme a las dos mañana-_

- De acuerdo, adiós-

-_Adiós-_

**_10:30 a.m_**

- ¿Pudiste dormir anoche?- le preguntó Aang a Zuko-

- Nada amigo, ¿y tú?-

- No-

Se escucho el sonido de un auto, Zuko y Aang abrieron la puerta para ayudar a Sokka, Toph y Katara.

- ¡Katara! – Aang se abalanzó a Katara - ¡Te extrañé!

- ¡Igual!- luego se dieron un corto beso en los labios-

**_1:30 p.m_**

-¿Están seguras de que se sienten bien?- pregunto Zuko a Katara y Toph que se encontraban en el sillón con cara de enfermas-

- Si _llamitas _estamos bien- dijo Toph

- Déjenme revisarlas- Zuko reviso primero a Katara pero vio algo extraño en la espalda de Katara y se fijo bien y agrando los ojos- ¡Aang, Sokka!

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sokka

- Aang ve en la espalda de Katara – Aang no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una mordida que venía de una boca extraña que estaba morada y roja y a Toph en la pierna.

-Ustedes no están bien-dijo Zuko- ¿Cómo el doctor no se pudo fijar en eso?

- No lo sé y es grave

No saben lo que les espera.

**_8:35 p.m_**

Ya todos estaban en sus camas dormidos.

**_PUM_**

Los chicos se asustaron.

- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Toph

- Debe ser afuera- dijo Sokka mientras tenía los ojos cerrados

**_PUM_**

- No creo que sea afuera porque es mucho ruido, mejor revisare- dijo Toph saliendo de la cama.

- No Toph estas un poco herida- dijo Sokka levantándose, Toph lo miro.

- Tranquilo Snoozle, confía en mi yo solo revisare y vendré si no es nada- Toph salió del cuarto y ve a Katara saliendo de su cuarto-

- ¿Oíste eso?- le dijo Katara a Toph

-Si vamos a revisar-

**_9:01 p.m_**

Sokka escucha unos pasos que se acerca en su habitación pero el que entró fue Aang y no Toph

- ¿Te asuste?-

- No solo creí que era Toph no ha vuelto desde hace media hora-

- Katara tampoco está en mi cuarto desde hace media hora, ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado?-

- No lo sé y me preocupa, mejor busquémosla-

**_En el cuarto de Zuko…_**

- Zuko, Zuko despierta- dijo Sokka mientras sacudía a Zuko

- Que… ¿qué pasa?

-¿Has visto a Katara o a Toph o a las dos?- pregunto Aang

- No – dijo Zuko parándose

-Pues…

**_PUM_**

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sokka con cara de miedo

- Vino de abajo, tal vez estén abajo- dijo Zuko

-Bajaron y se sorprendieron al ver esto.

- No puede ser-

Katara y Toph estaban frente a ellos flotando con los ojos en blanco, colmillos grandes y con cara diabólica, con un símbolo raro en el pecho y sangre en la ropa.

- Katara…

Ellas se fueron acercando.

**_10:00 p.m_**

No había luz y no era por falla eléctrica, Sokka, Aang y Zuko estaban arrinconados en una esquina de la pared mientras Katara y Toph, poseídas, los ojos lo tenían en blanco viéndolos pero no todo fue lo mismo cuando…

- Bienvenidos jóvenes – Katrina apareció de la nada- No pueden escapar, no se tienen que perder el espectáculo, si ustedes ponen un pie afuera, perderán a sus chicas para siempre y tal vez ustedes estén bajo tierra en cualquier rato- dijo poniendo una sonrisa malvada mientras Katara y Toph hacían gruñidos a los chicos mostrando sus grandes colmillos.

- ¡Déjalas ir! – Dijo Aang muy furioso pero al fijarse bien vio que Katrina traía un collar con el mismo símbolo que Katara y Toph traían en el pecho- _La líder…_- dijo Aang en susurro-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sokka en susurro.

- El monje Gyatso me dijo una vez de un grupo de brujas que hacían rituales en bosques o ríos y cazaban a una o más mujeres para ser partes de ellas y vi una foto de Katrina solo que no me acorde la primera vez que la vi… la foto fue hace 100 años… pero ahora sí y la que traiga un collar con un símbolo es la líder y ella trae un collar con un símbolo ya entiendes que es y… Katara y Toph son mujeres que fueron a la vista de Katrina y no cazaba hombres porque era un obstáculo para ellas no entendí muy bien eso pero sé que así es su historia- le explico Aang a los chicos mientras Katrina y las chicas se preparaban- Pero ya se como escapar por ayuda- Aang vio una cruz un poco lejos pero podía agarrarlo con el pie, lo hizo intento agarrarlo, lo consiguió sin que se dieran cuenta y se los mostro mientras se levantaban y las otras retrocedían sin mucho éxito lograron ponerles la cruz en el pecho de las chicas mientras estas hacían gruñidos y se defendían de forma extraña hasta desmayarse, Aang, Zuko y Sokka se las llevaron lo más lejos posibles pero no podían escapar de la isla sin antes quitarles las mordidas porque muy pronto despertarían y los matarían. Los chicos fueron jalados por atrás hasta aparecer en una casa extraña.

- ¿Hola?- una señora apareció- ¡Aaah!-

- Shh, no griten- dijo la desconocida

- ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? si quiere mátenos–dijo Sokka arrodillándose-

- Se confunden soy Kristen y están escapando de mi hermana Katrina lo sabía… es mi gemela-

- No le crean, es Katrina y con sus inventos de bruja se hace pasar por su gemela buena para hacernos una trampa y no salgamos vivos de aquí y…

- No Sokka… aunque no lo creas dice la verdad- dijo Aang mirando a la señora

- Gracias joven por creerme-

- ¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Te lavaron el cerebro, como le vas a creer!- exigió Sokka a Aang

- Porque no tiene el collar y ellas por nada en el mundo se lo quitarían- le explicó Aang

- Soy bruja pero no soy grupal mi hermana y yo somos muy diferentes aunque seamos iguales- le explicó Kristen

- Oiga mi amiga y mi novia fueron víctimas de Katrina y solo queremos irnos de aquí con ellas sanas y salvas y no volver jamás de aquí tampoco que Katrina nos busque-

- Hay una forma pero es muy arriesgada y es de vida o muerte, algo que se es que ustedes no saben que las personas que los rodean son brujos y mi hermana es la única bruja que puede curar a sus víctimas- eso ultimo que dijo Kristen hizo que los chicos se les parara el corazón- Y por suerte tengo algo que los ayudara- Kristen saco de una gaveta una cruz plateada no muy grande – Cuando la encuentren pónganle esto solo en el pecho y dirán estas palabras así ella se desmayara y la traerán para acá porque solo yo podría lidiar con ella, déjenme a las chicas y si despiertan yo las controlare vayan al bosque que allí estará-

- De acuerdo – dijo luego se llevo a los chicos por una salida que le había indicado Kristen y fueron al bosque a buscar a la hermana de la nombrada, no la encontraban y decidieron subir por los árboles para ver algún rastro, no vieron nada pero luego se formó una masa negra alrededor de ellos abajo así que su única opción era saltar por los árboles mientras que las sombras los seguían por mala suerte al saltar a otro árbol cayeron a una rama y se rompió, las sombras se convirtieron en señoras ancianas que se iban acercando a ellos hasta que lo último que vieron fue todo negro.

**_En la casa de Kristen…_**

**_10:30 p.m_**

- Espero que puedan lograrlo-

- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es mi hermanita gemela Kristen, creíste que esos mocosos me iban a secuestrar pues parece que tu sentido de bruja te está fallando porque no es así y de todas maneras ya tengo a quien se encargue de ellos- dijo Katrina con una sonrisa malvada mientras Kristen no podía creer mientras Katara y Toph despertaban y se ponían detrás de Katrina-

- Katrina déjalos ir a ellos y a ellas, esos chicos jamás volverán a esta isla y te dejaran en paz igual que yo-

- Oh, pero claro que me dejaran en paz… porque esos chicos morirán… igual que tú hermanita… ¿crees que soy tan estúpida para no saber lo que tramas?... así que dime… ¿vida o muerte? tu elijes- de allí Kristen lanzó un rayo de magia pero Katrina tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo- Ni creas que tus chispitas de magia va a derribarme- Katrina lanzo dos rayos de magia y derribo a Kristen, esta no pudo levantarse ya que el hechizo la debilito por completo- Ahora despídete del mundo hermanita porque llegó tu hora, por fin, siempre he deseado este momento- Katrina creó una bola de luz negra y se la lanzó a Kristen y esta cerró los ojos-

**_En el bosque…_**

**_10: 57 p.m_**

Los chicos abrieron los ojos.

- D-donde esta-mos y ¿Quiénes son ellas?- dijo Sokka para después apuntar a las señoras que estaban alrededor de las llamas negras y se cortaban las venas para derramar su sangre en las llamas así se hacía más grande y las mujeres aspiraban el humo negro que las hacía ver más invencibles –

- Son brujas Sokka, son parte del grupo de Katrina – dijo Aang- Fue una trampa de Katrina

- Bienvenidos al espectáculo, niños- dijo Katrina saliendo de las sombras del bosque seguida por Katara y Toph- _Zai, Kof senna mar – _Toph y Katara fueron hacia Aang, Sokka y Zuko y se quedaron paradas frente a ellos-

- Katara por favor te lo pido no le hagas caso por favor… eres la única persona que más amo en el mundo… por favor no hagas esto- dijo Aang sollozando mientras ''Katara'' lo veía doblando la cabeza y volvía a mirar al frente-

- Toph por favor escucha mis palabras por favor… te amo… te amo… nadie me saca una sonrisa que no seas tú además de Katara… recuerda… eres mi piedra… mi corazón… por favor escúchame… no hagas esto- dijo Sokka también sollozando-

- Oh que dulce… ni con eso la salvaras gusano enfermo –

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate bruja enferma! ¡No tienes corazón, solo eres una buena para nada, y tu eres la gusana enfermiza, vete al infierno!- le grito Sokka a Katrina, esta mas bien se rió-

- Oh, cariño ya he estado ahí, no perdamos tiempo y que empiece la función, _onni en e nenna, accie dera né_- mientras decía el hechizo la llama brillaba y almas negras aparecían y las otras del grupo repetían lo que Katrina decía- _Zippi oli omagú- _y allí Katara y Toph salian flotando hacia Katrina, estas se arrodillaron pusieron la cabeza en el suelo y arquearon lo más posible la espalda, Katrina hacia que el símbolo de su collar brillase pero de pronto.

- Ni creas que pasara- la mujer que vio Katara en el baño, Katie así se llamaba, apareció detrás de los muchachos- Ja, creíste que pasaría pues no- Sokka al verla solo tenía ganas de vomitar- Chico si quieres vomitar hazlo, ya no me importa. Me dijiste que iba a ser bonita otra vez pero rompiste ese trato ahora yo romperé tu hechizo igual que a esas chicas las librare de ese demonio- acto seguido Katie creó una bola de luz y se lo lanzó a Katrina, esta lo derribo y lanzo una bola de masa negra y se lo lanzo a Katie, la esquivo y le lanzo otro a Katrina, lo esquivo luego Katie dijo un conjuro que hizo que las otras brujas le salieran arrugas, se pusieran pálidas y le salieran polvo negro por los ojos y por la boca con algo verde y luego cayeran y les salieran gusanos por los ojos y bocas- Parece que no eres tan fuerte sin tus acompañantes-

- Lo sueñas querida – luego ella hizo un conjuro que hizo que Katara y Toph se levantaran e hicieran unos movimientos raros haciendo que Katie cayera débil-

Katie dijo algo que la hizo brillar al igual que sus ojos luego salió flotando haciendo que esa luz traspasara toda la isla espantando las sombras alrededor de las personas inocentes y poco a poco apagando la llama negra haciendo que Katrina cayera al suelo y le pasara lo mismo que a las otras brujas y Katara y Toph cayeran desmayadas-

- ¿¡Pero qué hiciste!? ¡Ella era la que iba a liberar a Katara y a Toph!-

- Solo la _elegida _puede liberarlas- dijo Katie

- ¿Y quién rayos es la elegida?-

- Es la mujer que lleve la marca de _nazzie _y que lleve por ascendencia un abuelo que haya sido el _Avatar_ en tiempos lejanos, el _Avatar _es el que solo puede liberar al mundo de malas influencias y… Kristen se confundió… yo… soy la elegida…- era confusión total primero era una ahora es otra a Aang le iba a explotar el cerebro- Pero no hay mucho tiempo tiene que ser antes de la media noche así que andando solo nos queda 30 minutos- fueron corriendo hacia la guarida donde se suponía que era el lugar perfecto.

-¿Y qué pasa si no llegamos a tiempo?- pregunto Sokka en tono muy preocupado-

- Me temo que si no llegamos a tiempo ellas… _morirán_- a Sokka y a Aang se les detuvo el corazón al escuchar esa palabra… _morir… _no era algo que ellos por nada en el mundo quisieran-

- Andando-

**_En la casa de Kristen…_**

**_11:45 p.m_**

Acostaron a las chicas en bancos diferentes y les amarraron los pies y las manos muy fuertes.

- Ustedes tendrán que ayudar en algo… tráiganme el _elíxir_ – Los chicos la miraron extraño- Ash, el botellón amarillo grande-

- Toma-

-Gracias, ahora tráiganme la botella larga roja con verde- pidió Katie

-Toma-

-Gracias-

Después los mezclo y se los echó encima de las chicas y después Katie decía un conjuro que hacia dar electrocución a Katara y Toph, la ultima abrió la boca y salió una masa negra desde su boca hacia afuera para después desaparecer y quedar como era antes, Sokka estaba horrorizado al saber cuánto había sufrido su Toph, pero Katara no boto nada, más bien se puso más pálida y luego dejo de respirar.

- ¿Katara? ¡Katara! – A Aang le salieron lagrimas por montón - ¡Katie, que paso!

- Es muy tarde Aang, creo que su demonio se le adentro por completo y ya no hay mas nada que hacer, me temo que… Katara está muerta - Aang quería solo morir, Sokka también empezó a llorar ya que era su hermana menor su hermanita favorita que estuvo siempre con él en las buenas y malas desde que su madre le dio esa horrible enfermedad terminal.

- Katara por favor no me dejes… te amo… fuiste mi vida… mi luz… mi razón de vivir… mi corazón… por favor no me dejes… Sokka también te necesita… quiero que abras los ojos y seas la misma Katara de antes- dijo Aang sollozando, Zuko también empezó a botar algunas lagrimas ya que también fue su mejor amiga, pero para entonces Katara empezó a llegar a su color normal y abrió la boca, y sacó toda esa masa negra que era su demonio y desapareció-

-Creo que escuchó tus palabras y puede que algo sirvió del elíxir ahora solo estará desmayadas unas horas después despertaran y estarán tal como antes-

- Gracias Katie, de verdad gracias, si no te hubiéramos visto jamás volvería a recuperar a Katara como Sokka a Toph- agradeció Aang muy feliz con Katara en brazos-

- Y por si lo piensan ya no tienen las mordidas – pues revisaron a Katara y a Toph y era verdad, ya no tenían las mordidas- Ahora ustedes podrán vivir en paz sin ninguna preocupación-

- Bueno hay que regresar a casa-

**_En Appa…_**

- Bueno otra vez gracias Katie- agradeció Sokka quien tenía a Toph recostada en sus piernas mientras la tenía en vuelta en sus brazos con una sabana la cual compartían los dos-

- No hay de qué y que tengan un buen viaje- Aang dijo _Yip-Yip _y Appa sale despegando mientras Katie los saludaba desde abajo-

- Ya estás bien Katara- susurro Aang mientras la tenia envuelta en un brazo al lado de él con una sabana que compartían y con la otra mano la tenía para sostener a Appa-

**_1 hora después al llegar…_**

Toph y Katara habían despertado ya sanas y salvas y ahora estaban en la casa donde vivían.

- Que bueno que te tengo otra vez Katara- dijo Aang mientras tenía a Katara envuelta en un brazo en el mueble – Te amo – esta sonríe y se dan un beso-

**_En el cuarto de Sokka y Toph…_**

- Te… extrañe… mucho… mucho… mucho- dijo Sokka mientras besaba a Toph con pasión-

- Yo… igual… aunque… no se … de… que… hablas- dijo mientras lo besaba igual-

-Te… amo-

-Yo… igual- y allí terminaron tirándose a la cama mientras se besaban, esa seria una larga y romántica noche-

**Fin**


End file.
